


Wrong Number

by Lunatasha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: Unknown (10:22): So! I just read all of the conversations I had last night while I was out drunk and thoroughly embarrassing myself and please let me apologise for bothering you (especially as I think you were working if you were in your office?) last night. I mean in hindsight I probably should have stopped messaging you as soon as it was clear you weren't who I was looking for, but drunk me apparently hates sober me so yeah, I'm sorry. That being said thank you again for helping me out even though I must have been bothering you, I appreciate it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am starting a new multi chaptered fic because I have no self control and couldn't get the idea of out of my head. I love these two idiots too much and I really just wanted to write a chilled out, hopefully good story of them accidentally coming across each other and naturally being drawn together. Just a heads up in case there's anyone who struggles with/doesn't like age gaps, it kinda comes across like there's potentially a huge gap between them but there's actually only 3 years between them. I hope you enjoy!

**Unknown (22:47):** hey where did you go?

  
**Unknown (22:51):** like seriously I haven't seen you in over ten minutes pls tell me you didn't get lost

  
**Unknown (22:53):** PLEASE as the group dad friend I demand you answer me

  
**Unknown (22:54):** think about the worry youre putting me through damn it

  
**Olivia (22:56):** I think you may have the wrong number, you're not in my contact list and I've been in my office since early afternoon.

  
**Unknown (22:57):** WELL SHIT

  
**Unknown (22:57):** omg really? You're not fucking with me are you?

  
**Olivia (22:58):** Afraid not.

  
**Unknown (22:59):** You're not Olivia? Don't happen to know any Olivias?

  
**Olivia (23:01):** No and no. This is a Japanese number, not many Olivias around, perhaps you put in a slightly wrong area code?

  
**Unknown (23:02):** no the code's right, Olivia's an exchange student

   
**Unknown (23:02):** which is why losing her is very bad haha

   
**Unknown (23:03):** she's only been here like 3 weeks and she can speak japanese ok but not so much reading so if she's lost SHE'S /LOST/

   
**Unknown (23:03):** and I can't even contact her oh man

   
**NOT Olivia (23:05):** Presumably she's a university exchange student, in which case I wouldn't worry too much, she's an adult, I'm sure she can take care of herself just fine.

   
**Unknown (23:06):** she may also be a little drunk

   
**Unknown (23:06):** maybe more than a little

   
**Unknown (23:07):** she may have underestimated sake's alcohol content

   
**Unknown (23:08):** so yeah she's drunk exchange student wondering round a place she doesn't really know with only conversational japanese and my dumb ass took my eyes off her a few minutes

   
**Unknown (23:09):** Maybe I should call the police

   
**NOT Olivia (23:11):** That seems like a bit of an overreaction, she's only been gone for what, half an hour?

   
**Unknown (23:11):** ANYTHING could happen in half an hour dude

   
**Unknown (23:12):** I mean come on what would you do

   
**NOT Olivia (23:14):** Do any of your other friends have her (correct) number? Contact them and ask them to contact her to find out where she is?

   
**Unknown (23:15):** wtf that's actually genius imma do that right now

   
**Unknown (23:33):** I found her!! (her drunk ass couldn't get very far lmao) thanks for your suggestion for all we know you saved her life smart stranger

   
**NOT Olivia (23:36):** Congratulations. I suggest you go home and get safe now that you've found each other.

   
**Unknown (23:47):** Bossy

   
**Unknown (23:47):** You've probably got a point though tbf

 

* * *

  
**Unknown (10:22):** So! I just read all of the conversations I had last night while I was out drunk and thoroughly embarrassing myself and please let me apologise for bothering you (especially as I think you were working if you were in your office?) last night. I mean in hindsight I probably should have stopped messaging you as soon as it was clear you weren't who I was looking for, but drunk me apparently hates sober me so yeah, I'm sorry. That being said thank you again for helping me out even though I must have been bothering you, I appreciate it.

   
**NOT Olivia (12:34):** Don't worry yourself over it too much, I've had much worse drunk texts in the past and you seemed really worried (and I assumed you were probably drunk as well) so it was natural to message you back.

   
**Unknown (12:51):** “I've had much worse drunk texts in the past” I'm laughing is that why you managed to come up with that advice so quickly?

   
**NOT Olivia (12:52):** Perhaps.

   
**Unknown (12:54):** That's a yes if I've ever heard one

   
**Unknown (12:54):** That's also like the quickest you've ever messaged me back haha do you regularly have to find lost drunk friends

   
**Unknown (12:55):** Would explain why you were so calm if it happens to you a lot lmao

   
**NOT Olivia (12:56):** You happened to catch me on my lunch break is all.

   
**Unknown (12:57):** Don't think I don't see you avoiding the question

   
**Unknown (12:57):** Ah the woes of being the designated driver/get-drunk-people-home-safely person

   
**Unknown (12:58):** Unless!! YOU'RE the lost drunk friend?

   
**NOT Olivia (12:58):** I can promise you that I have never gotten drunk enough to get lost.

   
**Unknown (12:59):** Oh dude you haven't lived

   
**Unknown (13:00):** That's how you find the best street food and takeaways

   
**NOT Olivia (13:03):** How did you even reach legal drinking age alive with that attitude.

   
**Unknown (13:04):** I was kidding :P

  
**NOT Olivia (13:04):** Ah.

 

* * *

 

 

 **Unknown (14:28):** So out of interest what do you do anyway? Gotta be important if you're still working in an office that late

  
**NOT Olivia (14:34):** You're still messaging me?

  
**Unknown (14:35):** Yeah you're way more interesting than my lecture lmao

  
**NOT Olivia (14:38):** Pay attention to your class and stop messaging strangers.

  
**Unknown (14:38):** What are you my mother

  
**Unknown (14:39):** What's the worst that could happen

  
**NOT Olivia (14:42):** You could fail whatever class it is that you're taking. And frankly it's a miracle you haven't been kidnapped if I need to explain to you the dangers of talking to complete strangers.

  
**Unknown (14:44):** The chances of you being a kidnapper seem pretty low given that I contacted you rather than the other way around

  
**Unknown (14:45):** It's not like you started messaging me with an online disguise and a hidden agenda

  
**Unknown (14:46):** Pretty sure the only way you'd be a kidnapper is if you realised that a drunk university student was texting you and you subsequently decided life had presented a kidnapping opportunity to you (which would be weird), and you seemed pretty fine with never talking to me again so I'm not worried

  
**Unknown (14:48):** Unless of course you deliberately said to stop messaging strangers to get my guard down hmmm

  
**Unknown (14:49):** I'm suddenly suspicious

  
**NOT Olivia (15:07):** Good? You should be suspicious of strangers that keep talking to you?

  
**Unknown (15:11):** They say as they continue to message the stranger that keeps talking to them

  
**NOT Olivia (15:13):** Ok I have to admit you've got me there.

  
**Unknown (15:15):** Unbelievable honestly. There you are telling me not to talk to strangers while you do the same thing. For all you know I'M a kidnapper or a stalker or some shit

  
**NOT Olivia (15:19):** What would a university student be doing kidnapping people? Or stalking business men?

  
**Unknown (15:20):** Er money?? Do you have any idea how much uni costs my dude

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:24):** Yes but presumably it would eat up a lot of time, which would likely lead to worse off grades, completely defeating the purpose of the money in the first place surely?

  
**Unknown (15:26):** Seems like a bit of a grey area tbh, I mean a decent but not excellent degree is still gonna be better than no degree

  
**Unknown (15:27):** Also loads of people sacrifice all sorts for uni, like sleeping and eating, so I mean I wouldn't put it past someone

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:29):** I suppose. It would be a very extreme case though. There are easier ways to make money that don't criminalise you.

  
**Unknown (15:30):** Excuse me have you tried getting a student friendly job in this economy

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:36):** Not precisely this economy but it wasn't that much better five years ago, the best bet for student friendly jobs is working for the university itself.

  
**Unknown (15:38):** My dude for someone who was preaching stranger danger you're surprisingly loose with info about yourself

  
**Unknown (15:39):** Also I know but man there's so much competition for the university jobs, I've never managed to get one.

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:43):** What do you mean?

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:43):** And maybe try reworking your resume?

  
**Unknown (15:48):** Well I mean you pretty much just told me that you're 26

  
**Mysterious Business Man (15:53):** Well that's assuming I graduated at 21, and you have no idea whether that's correct or not.

  
**Unknown (15:54):** True, but 26 is your most likely age, which is interesting because I was totally picturing a dude in his 30s

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:08):** That may be the first time I've been mistaken for older.

  
**Unknown (17:13):** Oh dude you finally replied I got worried that I'd offended you or something

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:15):** I was in a meeting, you didn't offend me.

  
**Unknown (17:18):** Oh I see

  
**Unknown (17:18):** Man you're really busy huh

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:21):** That tends to happen when you have a job. Surely as a full time university student you should also be busy?

  
**Unknown (17:24):** Oh I am, I'm just good at messaging in between doing stuff

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:26):** Does that not split your focus?

  
**Unknown (17:28):** Eh not really? I actually struggle to focus on a singular thing for too long, I do more work and work for longer when I split myself between doing multiple things so yeah it's not often that I disappear for ages if someone is messaging me

  
**Unknown (17:29):** I'm always either doing everything, or nothing at all like those are my two modes

  
**Unknown (17:29):** I take it you're the type to like proper focus on one main task at a time?

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:33):** More or less. I do need to keep my eye on several things, but if I'm doing a task then I'm only doing that task.

  
**Unknown (17:35):** Man the discipline that must take

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:38):** Discipline is practically my middle name if I'm honest

  
**Unknown (17:40):** *eyes emoji*

  
**Mysterious Business Man (17:41):** NOT LIKE THAT


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! I know it's been a while but hopefully people will like this chapter, life has been super busy this year but I'm still excited about doing a HitsuKarin fic like this. And I'm so thankful for the response! I got way more kudos and subscriptions than I expected, which is super cool and I really appreciate it!

**Unknown (11:41):** Yoooo you up to anything interesting?

 **  
Unknown (11:42):** I can't study so i'm super bored haha

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:17):** I still maintain that you shouldn't be talking to strangers.

 **  
Unknown (12:19):** Aw come on you had me waiting for like 40 mins to tell me I shouldn't talk to you how mean

 **  
Unknown (12:20):** And you're not that much of a stranger

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:23):** How am I not? You don't know who I am or anything about me.

 **  
Unknown (12:25):** Hmmm wrong

 **  
Unknown (12:26):** I know that you're at least 26, that you're a business man, that you're super strict on yourself especially with work, but you're actually pretty nice underneath it :)

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:28):** Your first statement is wrong, and the last two are opinions based on a very thin amount of information.

 **  
Unknown (12:33):** I mean first of all, it's SUPER obvious your life is centred around work my dude, like you don't even check your phone at all when you're busy, unless of course a damsel (me) is in distress, which is where the whole nice thing came from

 **  
Unknown (12:33):** And second of all,

 **  
Unknown (12:35):** How on earth are you not at least 26 years old?

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:36):** The real question is shouldn't you be uncomfortable talking to a business man who according to you is at least 26 years old? With that logic I'm significantly older than you.

 **  
Unknown (12:38):** Uncomfortable? Please i'm pretty sure this is how you get a sugar daddy which would only be helpful lmao

 **  
Unknown (12:38):** Nah but in all seriousness you said the other day that my assumption that you were in your 30s was the first time you'd been mistaken for older, so clearly you're under 30 years old which means you're not that much older than me

 **  
Unknown (12:39):** Also sounds like you might have a baby face

 **  
Unknown (12:39):** But anyway back to my question how are you not at least 26 my dude?

 **  
Unknown (12:40):** You said you were a student 5 years ago, which also implies you stopped being a student 5 years ago (because otherwise you would've said 4 years ago or whatever?)

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:43):** “Sugar daddy” you better be joking good lord.

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (12:43):** And if you must know I graduated before 21. (Also I assure you I do not have a baby face).

 **  
Unknown (12:44):** DID YOU REALLY??

 **  
Unknown (12:44):** Maaannn i've been talking to a goddamn genius this entire time who knew

 **  
Unknown (12:45):** So wait how old actually are you? 25?

 **  
Unknown (13:21):** Are you really not gonna tell me :(

 **  
Unknown (13:53):** Ok I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything

 **  
Mysterious Business Man (17:39):** I'm 24.

 **  
Unknown (18:07):** Oh yay I didn't scare you off that would suck

 **  
Unknown (18:08):** But wow dude so you didn't just graduate 1 year early you graduated 2 years early??? Fucking hell

 **  
Unknown (18:09):** I bet you had a baby face back in uni :P

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:14):** Would it matter that much if you had scared me off? But yes, I graduated two years early, but honestly it was through hard work not “genius”.

 **  
Unknown (18:16):** I mean I guess it wouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things but a) i'd hate it if i'd made you uncomfortable or hurt you or whatever, and b) I enjoy talking to you. And I still think it takes some genius to graduate 2 years early but props to you for working for it man, that just makes it more admirable

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:19):** You didn't really make me uncomfortable, although I was weighing up whether I should tell you personal information.

 **  
Unknown (18:22):** Does age really count as personal information you reckon? If it helps I'm 21

 **  
Unknown (18:22):** Like now we're even with info

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:24):** Well I was more focused on the whole age of graduation rather than my age as of now, as that feels a little more personal.

 **  
Unknown (18:25):** Oh shit true my bad

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:28):** Well don't worry, I came to the conclusion that you're probably pretty harmless.

 **  
Unknown (18:28):** Rude, I'll have you know I can kick ass when needed

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:29):** Well to be honest you don't give off that impression.

 **  
Unknown (18:30):** Oh?? I'm intrigued, what is your impression of me?

 **  
Unknown (18:36):** Come on I wanna know, I told you mine

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:38):** You're too used to getting replies instantly I swear, a lot of the times I'm not responding it's because I'm busy doing something else at the time, not because I'm reluctant or offended or anything.

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:39):** In all honesty you come off as younger than 21, fairly energetic, and I get the impression that you take a person-centred approach to life.

 **  
Unknown (18:39):** “You're too used to getting replies instantly I swear” excuse you, maybe i'm just so amazing that people can't resist immediately responding to me. But that's funny though we match, that's probably the first time I got mistaken for younger :')

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:42):** That wouldn't change that you're too used to getting replies instantly?

 **  
Unknown (18:43):** Ah shit you got me there

 **  
Unknown (18:44):** You gotta give me a break I haven't used my brain all day

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:47):** University degree is going well I see.

 **  
Unknown (18:48):** In my defence it's not for lack of trying

 **  
Unknown (18:48):** I had to get injections today so my arms hurt too much to write on a desk so I gave up on studying today

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:51):** It's been a while since I've had an injection but I would've thought that it shouldn't cause you that much pain?

 **  
Unknown (18:52):** It only hurts if I lift my arms up a certain point, it always happens when I get injections so it's not anything to worry about, just a pain in my ass

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:54):** It seems like you get a lot of injections?

 **  
Unknown (18:55):** Yeah, part of my degree involves hospital placements so I've gotta keep up to date with immunisation stuff so I don't infect patients or whatever

 **  
Unknown (18:56):** Including the flu jab every single year sigh

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:59):** You're studying to be a doctor?

 **  
Unknown (19:03):** Oh no, I didn't get the grades for medical school haha

 **  
Unknown (19:04):** I'm studying to be a physiotherapist

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:07):** I'm fairly sure that degree still requires pretty high grades?

 **  
Unknown (19:19):** Well, there are other reasons too

 **  
Unknown (19:23):** Anyway! I totally need to go and somehow sort out food with achey arms so I'll talk to you later

 

* * *

 

 **Baby-Faced Genius (14:37):** Listen, it's been almost a week since you've last talked to me, which is completely fine given that I'm a total stranger anyway, but I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable about the whole doctor thing or anything

 **  
Unknown (14:52):** What's this? Mr genius business man is messaging me first? Lucky me :D

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (14:53):** Maybe I'm just projecting my worries onto this or something but that felt sarcastic.

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (14:55):** I sincerely hope I didn't give you the impression that you weren't good enough because you apparently didn't get the grades for medical school? Or anything like that? I assumed you were studying to be a doctor when you said hospital placements but then you got quiet after you said you didn't get the grades so I'm worried I've hurt you in some way

 **  
Unknown (14:57):** Omg no no no

 **  
Unknown (14:57):** I've actually just been super busy this week getting everything sorted before I start my placement

 **  
Unknown (14:57):** You didn't hurt me I swear

  
 **Unknown (14:58):** I mean I'll admit that not getting into medical school is kind of a sore spot for me but you didn't hurt me

 **  
Unknown (14:58):** And I genuinely was happy that you messaged me first, you've never done that before and I feel like I've been driving all of our conversations so I was glad to have evidence that it wasn't totally one sided or whatever haha

 **  
Unknown (14:59):** also wtf you're such a gentleman look at those carefully chosen words :')

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (15:13):** You're positive that you're fine?

 **  
Unknown (15:15):** Yep :)

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (15:16):** As long as you're sure. I didn't mean to bring up any negative feelings or what have you.

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (15:17):** And for clarification, I have to admit it's interesting to talk to you so I respond, but honestly I'm a little wary of encouraging these conversations as like I've said before, we're still strangers.

 **  
Unknown (15:20):** Omg don't stress so much like obviously you didn't mean to bring up negative feelings? Like i know that, you didn't do anything wrong

 **  
Unknown (15:22):** Honestly let's just both forget about it, you accidentally struck a nerve that you had no way of knowing was there, we're all good I promise

 **  
Unknown (15:23):** And ah come on, isn't everybody a stranger until you get to know them? I thought you already established that I'm “probably pretty harmless”

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (16:02):** Had that quote locked and loaded did you? But I suppose you do have a point

 **  
Unknown (16:08):** That may have also struck a nerve lmao

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (16:09):** …

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (16:09):** You're joking right?

 **  
Unknown (16:13):** Mostly :') I've trained long and hard so that I am definitely not harmless

 **  
Unknown (16:13):** But it's not like I go around deliberately causing harm so you're probably technically correct

 **  
Unknown (16:14):** But like I have the potential to do harm if need be

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (16:52):** Obviously I'll have to just take your word for it

 **  
Unknown (17:07):** Oh come on man why do you doubt my ass-kicking prowess

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:10):** Well in all honesty when I picture you, you're pretty tiny.

 **  
Unknown (17:11):** wtf why

 **  
Unknown (17:11):** I'm 5”7!!

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:14):** Oh well in that case I really am off the mark.

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:14):** That's really quite tall for a Japanese woman?

 **  
Unknown (17:15):** Well I mean you say that, we never actually established that I'm Japanese

 **  
Unknown (17:15):** Or a woman for that matter thinking about it

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:22):** That's actually a very good point we did not, I honestly just assumed that you were.

 **  
Unknown (17:23):** Wishful thinking perhaps? ;)

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:27):** Ah yes, because that's how all romances start, getting randomly messaged by a drunk university student.

 **  
Unknown (17:29):** I mean duh?

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:31):** Whatever happened to simply asking a woman you have feelings for out to dinner good lord.

 **  
Unknown (17:34):** Oh dude didn't you hear that chivalry is dead? It's mostly tinder these days I swear

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:35):** Lovely

 **  
Unknown (17:36):** Lmao clearly not a fan I see

 **  
Unknown (17:36):** I could literally feel the sarcasm through the phone

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:38):** I tend to be more traditional I suppose, and tinder hardly feels like a good way to start a proper relationship.

 **  
Unknown (17:41):** That's fair I guess, I've known proper relationships to happen, but there is a lot of people to sift through to get to that point I think

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:43):** I imagine there is.

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:49):** Alright I have to ask because I'm curious now, are you a woman?

 **  
Unknown (17:52):** Oh yeah I am

 **  
Unknown (17:53):** I just realised that it had never actually come up and I wanted to tease you haha

 **  
Unknown (17:53):** I am Japanese too for the record

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:54):** Ah, so at least I was correct on those fronts. Still surprised by your height if I'm honest though.

 **  
Unknown (17:56):** Oh it's because the whole family's tall, I'm actually the shortest

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (17:59):** At 5”7??

 **  
Unknown (18:01):** Are you short by any chance, this feels like an important point for you lmao

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:02):** No, I'm average height.

 **  
Unknown (18:02):** Oh really?

 **  
Unknown (18:04):** LMAO I just googled it

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:05):** Just googled what?

 **  
Unknown (18:05):** The average height for a Japanese man

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:06):** Oh no

 **  
Unknown (18:06):** Oh yes

 **  
Unknown (18:07):** Turns out mr genius business man is only half an inch taller than me bless him

 **  
Baby-Faced Genius (18:08):** I changed my mind I'm never talking to you again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you guys again for the lovely response to this fic! I wasn't expecting so many kudos and hits for a lesser known pairing, and the comments have honestly been so encouraging, I'm really happy that people like it! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

**Baby-Faced Genius (10:37)** : So what's your name anyway?

**  
Unknown (10:41):** Excuse me what now

**  
Unknown (10:41):** Nah who are you my mysterious business man would never ask me that

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:43):** Well maybe I'm just sick of having you as 'unknown' in my phone?

**  
Unknown (10:44):** Well nothing's stopping 'you' from changing it to some sort of nickname?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:45):** Still don't believe it's me?

**  
Unknown (10:45):** Absolutely not

**  
Unknown (10:46):** Like I can guarantee he wouldn't ask for my name, he's barely comfortable with us talking in the first place honestly

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:46):** God he's so antisocial

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:46):** Oh whoops

**  
Unknown (10:47):** LMAO

  
**Unknown (10:47):** That facade lasted well

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:49):** Ah give me a break I may or may not be slightly hungover

**  
Unknown (10:50):** Are you the sender of bad drunk texts I've heard of by any chance

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:52):** Oh come on he told you that but didn't exchange names unbelievable

**  
Unknown (10:53):** I mean in fairness for all he knows I'm a serial killer

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:54):** Pretty sure you'd be the first serial killer to use lmao in texts

**  
Unknown (10:55):** I mean I honestly could be? How old is lmao anyway

**  
Unknown (10:56):** Wtf apparently it's from the 90s so I probably wouldn't be the first serial killer to use lmao

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (10:58):** Damn really? Well there's that achievement down the drain

**  
Unknown (10:58):** I know right?

**  
Unknown (11:00):** But in all seriousness who are you? I assume you're one of his friends

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:01):** Yep yep been by his side for years now

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:01):** The real question is who are you?

**  
Unknown (11:03):** Why I'm a gorgeous 5”7 physiotherapy student.

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:04):** An excellent start but I meant more what is the nature of your relationship sort of thing

**  
Unknown (11:04):** Oh my bad

**  
Unknown (11:05):** In all honesty I just saved my friend's number wrong which happened to his number and we just kinda kept talking

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:07):** Oh so you've never met or anything?

**  
Unknown (11:07):** Oh no we've literally only just talked over text that's why we haven't exchanged names or anything

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:08):** Oh I see, that makes more sense

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:09):** I was working off the theory that you two randomly met somewhere and you got him to exchange numbers (while somehow not exchanging names) or something but this is way more interesting

**  
Unknown (11:11):** Interesting how?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:14):** Well it was already interesting when he suddenly started paying way more attention to his phone, I just assumed that someone had finally caught his interest, but man managing to catch his interest when you started off as a wrong number is impressive

**  
Unknown (11:15):** Thanks?

**  
Unknown (11:16):** But speaking of paying more attention to his phone we've been messaging for like half an hour where is he

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:17):** Oh he's in a meeting, left his phone in his office

**  
Unknown (11:19):** He just left his phone in an accessible place? That's stupid

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:20):** Well to be fair his office was locked but I have a key so I'm still counting that as accessible

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:20):** I mean it was just sitting there on his desk was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity

**  
Unknown (11:21):** Ah true friendship

**  
Unknown (11:21):** Why do you have a key for his office though

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:23):** I'm his PA so occasionally I need to grab or store things for him so therefore I need a key to his office

**  
Unknown (11:24):** Wtf how high up in the business is he, he has a PA?

**  
Unknown (11:25):** Also wow do you usually go through your boss' phone? Like how have you not been fired

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:27):** He's kinda in the middle, but he has a lot of responsibilities so he needs an assistant

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:28):** And no this is a first, but I kept seeing him get messages from an unknown number and I was kinda worried he was being stalked or something

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:29):** But given you don't know his name or anything like that you're probably not a stalker so it's all good

**  
Unknown (11:30):** Damn just like that?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:32):** Well naturally I'm side-eyeing you a little as neither of us know who you are but I'm not really worried any more, you don't seem dangerous

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:33):** And besides his meeting was due to end at half past so I gotta get out of here quick

**  
Unknown (11:34):** Oh shit dude if you don't wanna get caught you gotta delete the messages

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:39):** What are you talking about?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:40):** Oh for god's sake I can't even leave my phone unattended in my own locked office

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:41):** Jesus she talked to you for the whole meeting??

**  
Unknown (11:43):** Please pass my kind regards onto her family once you've killed her

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:44):** Murder's a bit steep but I'm certainly not happy.

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:48):** Wow you caught onto her immediately that's impressive.

**  
Unknown (11:51):** See! I told you that you're not that much of a stranger, I can spot when it's not you in like 0.03 seconds

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (11:52):** Oh please I am definitely still a stranger.

**  
Unknown (11:52):** :(

 

* * *

 

**Unknown (19:24):** You know there's something from yesterday that stuck in my mind

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:28):** I'm almost scared to ask.

**  
Unknown (19:29):** Am I still really just 'unknown' in your phone?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:31):** Yes? What else am I supposed to put?

**  
Unknown (19:32):** A nickname? An emoji? Something to distinguish your wonderful new friend from another unknown number?

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:35):** Do I seem like the type to use emojis to you? Although I suppose I'll admit you have a point about distinguishing you from others.

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:36):** Wait did you change me from 'unknown'?

**  
Unknown (19:38):** Ugh obviously? I have many gentleman callers gotta tell you apart somehow

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:39):** Oh yes of course.

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:39):** What on earth am I in your phone then?

**  
Unknown (19:41):** You're 'Baby-Faced Genius'

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:42):** Forget my PA and her wrongdoings I'm gonna kill you

**  
Unknown (19:43):** Ah-ha! So YOU'RE the serial killer in this online relationship, knew it had to be one of us man

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:45):** Online relationship? We're texting?

**  
Unknown (19:46):** Did you seriously just skip over my serial killer accusation just so you could correct me

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:48):** Obviously

**  
Unknown (19:51):** God you're insufferable you know what I meant

**  
Unknown (19:52):** But anyway back to the topic at hand ie changing me from 'unknown' in your phone

**  
Unknown (19:52):** I will literally give you my real first name on one condition

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:56):** And that would be?

**  
Unknown (19:58):** You don't correct me again if you already know what I mean

**  
Baby-Faced Genius (19:59):** I can't make that promise.

**  
Unknown (19:59):** I fucking knew it lmao

**  
Unknown (20:00):** You may be pleased to hear that I've changed your name in my phone though

**  
Baby-Faced Smartass (20:03):** Oh?

**  
Unknown (20:04):** You're now 'Baby-Faced Smartass'

**  
Baby-Faced Smartass (20:04):** Of course

**  
Baby-Faced Smartass (20:05):** In the interest of open communication you're now 'Pain In My Ass' in my phone.

**  
Pain In My Ass (20:07):** I'M LAUGHING

 


End file.
